


Through the Door

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Keith (Voltron), Day 19-teacher/student, Demisexual Keith (Voltron), Dry Humping, Football Player Shiro (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Grinding, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Secret Relationship, Sheith Month 2019, Shiro and Keith are 18, Stereotypes, Supportive Krolia (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Shiro overhears the rest of his teammates talking about how Keith has to be in a relationship with one of their teachers. Shiro knows that he's not, and is reminded that he's with Keith when he walks in on him muttering Shiro's name through his door.





	Through the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind the tags and the rating.
> 
> Enjoy!

Shiro was tired and he wanted to get back home.

He and his teammates just got done with football practice and were in the locker rooms getting dressed from their showers. Shiro was busy doing his own stuff and making sure his prosthetic wasn't damaged from the water he had just been in. It was supposedly waterproof and it had yet to fail him, but he couldn't help being cautious. The futuristic limb worked as well as his flesh arm had. He just needed to think of what he wanted it to do and it did it.

That's why he missed part of the conversation going around the room.

"...that guy has to be gay and emo," one remarked with a laugh as Shiro scowled, not exactly sure who they were talking about, "No one straight and not emo wears that much black. I swear I've never seen that Keith guy in any thing not black or blood red."

Ohhh...Why were they talking about Keith? Shiro leaned on his locker, pretending to still mess with his mechanical arm as his thoughts roamed over what they said.

Well, they weren't wrong about the not straight part. Keith was demisexual so...And black was both of their favorite color to wear. There was nothing wrong with black.

"And he's not even on any sports teams," another listed off as he grinned, poking Chad on the shoulder, "I bet he's on drugs, dude."

"Yeah, sure," Chad laughed before he rolled his eyes, pushing the other away as he grabbed a towel to dry his blond hair. At the same time, Shiro pushed his own shirt over his head, temporarily blinding himself with black and red fabric, "And what kind of drugs do you think he's using? He ain't on steroids. He's way too skinny and lean for that shit."

"Meth," another - Seth - shrugged as they all looked at him, "What? There's dealers around this town. It's on the news enough."

"Or maybe he's not taking drugs…" Bradley stated from the corner, blue eyes staring at them with a dark brow raised, "Maybe he's a witch. You know, casts spells and all that stuff."

Shiro almost snorted. Sure, Keith could cast a wicked spell...but not of the magical type. Just the I'm-a-lonely-guy-who-wants-to-possibly-get-to-know-you-after-awhile and I'll-make-you-fall-for-me-without-trying type of spell. 

"A witch?" Chad rolled his eyes before mock nodding, "Sure, a witch. What's he gonna do? Send his black cat across our path for bad luck?"

Shiro hid his laugh with a cough. Keith did have a black cat, named Black. But it was too smart for him, going where it wished and all. In fact, the cat loved Shiro whenever he came over to Keith's house. She would crowd onto his lap, purring and kneading away at his favorite pair of black jeans. He still remembered the last time he visited...the look on Keith's face, so unguarded and beautiful as he stared at the two of them. Kosmo, Keith's giant dog, broke the moment as he appeared as if by teleportation, jumping onto Keith who laughed as he landed on his back.

Those were some of the best times. 

"I guess not…"

A second of silence echoed around the changing room. 

"I bet he's fucking one of the teachers…" Danny suggested, smirk wide on his face, "Or they're fucking him. No one gets those types of grades without cheating somehow. He has to be serving someone for him to be up so high in class."

Not true. Shiro rolled his eyes as he made sure his prosthetic was working again, a nervous habit of his too. Shiro and Keith helped each other on homework, teaching each other things one didn't understand. Plus, Keith was a lot more smart than people gave him credit. He was skilled with mechanics and cars, able to quickly hotwire and drive them like a pro. He was an amazing artist, having drawn some photos of Shiro already. And space...he loved space as much as Shiro did. 

"I mean, look at that wicked scar on his cheek," Richie spoke as he waved his hand around, "He disappeared for a few weeks back in sophomore year, and came back looking older with that tight scar. If I were gay, I'd've been thinking he got hot."

"Hey, isn't that also when you came back with the new arm and stuff, man?" Harry asked as he raised one light brow. Shiro noticed that they were talking to him.

"Yeah," he nodded as he brushed the towel over his still-wet hair, wiping his face, "Sophomore year. Twenty-third of October."

Keith's birthday. 

It had been a mess. Both had gone out to celebrate, being best friends and all. Neither had had any alcohol nor were they texting or anything. They had been walking back home one second, and the next, a car was barreling down on them. Shiro had yanked Keith out of the way before the vehicle could plow into him, accidentally making him crash down onto something sharp on his face. There were tires screeching and then pain everywhere as something solid hit Shiro on his right side. He was barely awake enough to feel someone digging into his side before a loud crack filled the air, a small cry after that.

Turns out that the person driving had seen them walking on the sidewalk, and got angry because they had assumed Keith and Shiro were together as a couple. In other words, it had been a homophobic attack. After Shiro got hit, Keith had rushed to his side, trying to keep him awake as he called for help. Unfortunately, the person who crashed into them wasn't finished as they pulled Keith away. The two ended up fighting it out, his best friend keeping him safe even through the disorienting ringing in his ears. In the end, they were both taken to the hospital with broken ribs, a mangled arm, slash into their faces, and lots of other problems. 

So when they began dating, they kept it a secret. Things like that...just weren't accepted by others right now. 

"Car crash, right?" Chad asked as he stared at Shiro who shrugged, "You were off the team for like...six months or so."

He had been. For six months, he worked for recovery. He had lots of therapy to go to, getting the prosthetic to work, and so on. It was a shock that he wasn't pushed back a grade, and during the whole time, Keith had been there, visiting him whenever he could in between his own treatments. When Shiro was able to, he went over and visited Keith, offering his own support.

"It's like he ignores everyone," Seth went on with an eye roll, "He doesn't respond back half the time. I'm telling you, he's emo and weird."

He didn’t respond back half of the time because he couldn’t hear it. Shiro threw his wet towel into the basket as he opened his locker and pulled out his black paladin hoodie. A certain _someone_ stole his usual one with the Black Lion from the Paladin series. It was one of their favorite shows, with sci-fi and a good friendship line between the group of seven. Shiro huffed as he put on a bracelet he had gotten from his grandpa years ago. The reason Keith couldn’t hear very well was because his ear had gotten damaged in the fall, leaving him partially deaf on the right side. 

"Or a witch," Bradley spoke again as the others groaned, "It makes sense."

"Nothing of what you say makes any sense," Simon stared at Bradley, his dark chocolate eyes flat, "Witches? Warlocks? Dragons and fairies. Maybe you're the gay one."

"Or he's six," Chad snickered as the room filled with laughter.

"Very funny, asshole," Bradley rolled his eyes before standing up, putting his towel in the laundry basket, "Now who's going to wash the towels and shit? I done it the last two times.”

“I’ll do it,” Shiro spoke as he grabbed his phone, taking a peek at his messages. Five texts from his other friends, Matt, Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Allura. Two texts from his own grandpa. A few emails for college stuff and…

Keith’s text.

_You coming by tonight?_

_Duh._ Shiro typed while rolling his eyes playfully, a smile on his lips, _Where else would I be? I’m over every night._

_Not every night_

_Yeah, yeah. Only about six out seven days a week. I think Grandpa would be worried if he didn't know I go over there. I’ll be there in about an hour. Got to clean up the football stuff first._

_Alright. See you then._

Shiro grinned as he quickly texted to his grandpa and the others. He put his phone away, grabbing up the basket. Dinner was always something he enjoyed over at the Kogane house. He always tried to help out, but failed utterly. He snickered inwardly, remembering how all three Koganes had told him he wasn't allowed to touch anything in the kitchen. 

“Someone has a date,” one of the guys voices brought him back to the real world, “Shirogane’s got a date. I’m telling you! He only smiles like that around his lover.”

“Knock it off,” Shiro huffed before he placed some clothes in the basket, “Don’t you have something else to talk about besides my love life?”

“Pfff,” Simon scoffed as he tossed his rag into the bucket, “Love life? We were talking about your sex life, dude. So who you been seeing?”

“No one,” Shiro lied before pushing the guy off his chair, “Come on, just hand in the stuff, guys.”

“Yes, sir. Captain, sir!” Shiro rolled his eyes as three or four of them said that at once. Just because he was the captain of the team didn’t mean he was always taking charge. They liked to tease a little too much. Besides...It didn’t bother him like when Keith said it. That got him going, “Here you go.”

A whole bunch of towels and stuff flew at him. His reflexes were good enough to have him catching all of the bundles.

“Seriously though,” Chad spoke as he stared at Shiro, blond brow raised up, “Who you seeing? Is it Allura? I know you are close with her.”

“No,” Shiro huffed again before he started for the laundry machine they were allowed to use, “She’s just a friend. Besides, she and Lance are dating.”

“Threesomes exist,” Simon practically sang as he smirked, “Don’t tell me it’s Ashley.”

“Okay,” Shiro groaned as he tossed the stuff inside the machine, “I’m really not seeing anyone. Besides, I’m too busy.”

“Getting prepared for college,” another rolled their eyes before yawning, “Boring.”

“Well, I’d like to do other things than just play football all my life,” Shiro shrugged as he started the washer, “Been looking int-”

“Becoming an astronaut,” another waved their hand out, “Exploring the stars and the great unknown.”

“Hah, very funny,” Shiro mock laughed as he raised a brow, “I do not sound like that.”

“I bet you do with your girlfriend,” another snickered, but Shiro plopped his face onto the washer’s surface, ignoring the buzzing of the machine as it washed. What was with people assuming he was straight? Not that he was complaining too much, but honestly...“Oh, my beautiful flower! Your eyes are the color of space and your hair so pretty I could just touch it for days on end! Please let me braid it and brush it. Why I-”

Shiro chucked his shoe at the guy who fell backwards with a shout of surprise. The rest all laughed before leaving the room, grabbing their items from their lockers. Shiro waited back, glad for the silence. The teammate hadn’t been wrong. Keith’s eyes did look exactly like deep space, his hair silky and long enough to braid some. Shiro could go on and on about everything he loved about the slightly younger. 

Before long, the machine buzzed letting him know it was time to put them into the dryer. Their school had enough money for these types of things, the football team practiced in the off season since there were so many kids. Generally, one high schooler only took one sport throughout the year. Keith, like they said, wasn’t on a team, but he was on the art team, one of the few that the country had. Shiro smiled softly as he put away any gear sitting out.

By the time he was done, an hour had gone by...actually more than that. Packing everything up, he took off. Rushing down the streets, he jogged over to Keith’s home, which was a bit of distance from the school. Shiro had left his car at home that day anyway. 

Keith lived in the suburbs, where there was enough room for a big backyard and driveway. As Shiro got closer, the family dog, Kosmo rushed at him, barking and woofing. Shiro braced himself as the large pet jumped onto him, tail wiggling and licking his face. Shiro laughed as he held the dog in his arms, just straining with the weight. His blue fur tickled Shiro’s nose, making him sneeze.

“How does Keith hold you up like it’s nothing?” He wondered as he put the dog down, scratching his head, “I swear something’s up with that. Must be from his mom’s side, huh, boy?”

Kosmo barked before he tugged Shiro towards the door as the human laughed. 

“Okay, okay,” Shiro snickered as he rubbed the other’s snout, “I’m going, I’m going.”

He knocked on the door. It took a second, but a woman answered it. Her hair was swept about like she had been busy with something, and her eyes blinked at him before brightening. She stood back a bit, inviting Shiro into the house.

"Hey, Shiro," Krolia, the female-Keith-lookalike stated as she closed the door, "How have you been?"

"Hey, mom," Shiro smiled as he hugged her near, her purple and pink dyed hair tickling his nose. He called her mom because she was more his mom than anyone else was in his life, especially since his grandpa raised him so long. He knew her for a while now, so calling her his mom felt natural, "I've been good. Busy with the football team and applying for colleges and scholarships."

"And other things, I can bet," she sent him a knowing smirk as if to say that she knew just what Shiro and Keith got up to. Shiro blushed softly, rubbing his undercut, "Keith's upstairs, applying for an astronomy scholarship. Maybe you can help him with it? Or apply for it too? I heard that the top two winners get quite a bit of cash to pay for college. You both want to go to Voltron Academy, right?"

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded as he glanced off to the side, “But I’m pretty sure we won’t make it. They only select a few people every year, and it costs a lot of money to go to.”

“Shiro,” she gently grabbed his shoulders, pulling him from his thoughts as he gazed into her eyes, almost the same height as her, “They’d be stupid to let you two go. You’re both best of your class, tied for GPA. You two have the skills to make it, and I’m not just saying that as a mother.”

Shiro grinned as he blushed harder at her praise. When it came from her, Keith, and his grandpa, he knew it had to be true.

"Thanks," Shiro smiled back as he placed his bag and shoes at the matt, "I'll go up and see Keith now."

"You better," she laughed as Shiro raised a brow, "He's been waiting all day for you to come over."

"But I'm over every night," Shiro rolled his eyes playfully before taking to the dark black stairs, "I'm going to check up on him."

He heard agreement on her end as he walked up the stairs. The fifth one squeaked like usual and he slid down the hall to Keith's door. It was closed, but just slightly a jar, letting a strip of red to show in the hallway. Shiro grinned as he marched up to the door, mechanical hand resting on the doorknob when he paused.

"Shiro…" The breathy moan echoed into Shiro's ears as another sweet moan lit up the air. Shiro felt heat sink low as Keith uttered his name again, something soft and amazing in his voice. Peeking through the door, Shiro almost flushed as he saw what his boyfriend was doing. 

Keith was laying out on the bed, all the way on his back. He was dressed in his usual grey t-shirt and black pants, red combat boots off to the side along with his crop-top jacket he loved so much. The younger was arching up slightly from the bed, the curve of his back showing as his shirt slid up just enough to show off his stomach. Shiro shivered as he watched Keith moan again, one hand clenched to the sheets by his hip and the other in his pants. They were tight enough that not much was left to Shiro’s imagination as Keith sighed with his name on his lips again. More heat spread to Shiro’s navel again as he cracked the door open a bit more. 

The noise caught Keith’s attention since it was on the side he could hear normally with. He froze as his eyes slowly slid over to Shiro. When he saw that Shiro was the one at his door, he relaxed suddenly, letting out a breath.

“Shiro,” he frowned softly before moving his hands up to his chest, “Don’t scare me.”

“Sorry,” Shiro stated as he closed the door all the way, “Didn’t mean to, baby.”

“I know,” Keith smiled up at him as Shiro moved closer. When he got close enough, Keith pulled on his hand, making him fall onto the bed beside him, “But you really shouldn’t interrupt someone like that.”

“Oh,” Shiro smirked back as he ran his hand over Keith’s cheek, the one with the scar, “Really now? What do you want me to do now?”

“I don’t know,” Keith practically whined as he stared at Shiro, “Whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want, huh?” Shiro asked with a smirk before he leaned closer to Keith, just about to brush his lips to the younger’s. Keith held his breath in anticipation as Shiro pressed closer. Just as he leaned up to Shiro, the older plopped onto the bed, pressing into Keith’s side and hugging him with his arm. Keith groaned loudly he rested his head against Shiro’s.

“Shirooo,” he huffed with annoyance deep in his voice, “Come on.”

Shiro snickered softly as he grinned, pressing a kiss to the others cheek for real this time. Keith sighed happily, and Shiro rested his chin on his shoulder. 

"So what do you want, baby?" He asked softly as he pressed his lips to Keith's scar, peppering the other's skin with gentle kisses, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You wouldn't," Keith smiled fondly before he slowly pressed himself to Shiro's front. A second passed before he moved his hips, groaning softly as his pants slid slightly. Even through their clothes, Shiro could feel that Keith was hard. Grinning, the older teen pressed his thigh up so the ebony-haired teen had more grinding area. The younger groaned as he snapped his hips back and forth over Shiro's thigh, making heat flood to Shiro's own body and curl in his stomach. Every few seconds, Keith's grinding sped up, making the bed creak a little bit more and setting Shiro on fire with every move and whimper of pleasure from his boyfriend's mouth.

Shiro sucked on the other's neck which received a bigger moan. Smirking, he worked his way up from Keith's collarbone to his lips, nipping at his flesh every chance he could get. By now, Keith was getting louder as he rocked his hips down. Shiro could feel the pressure build on his own navel, slowly tipping him over the edge. Keith was in the same situation because with another louder groan, he gasped before relaxing. At the same time, Shiro went over too, the heat releasing itself through his body as stickiness clung to the inside of his pants.

Shiro rested his head on the bed, enjoying the gentle warmth of his after orgasm. Keith hummed back softly before hugging him near.

"I just took a shower," Shiro whined playfully, not minding it at all, "Now I have to take another."

"You can stay in bed with me," Keith shrugged nonchalantly as he buried his face into Shiro's sweaty neck, digging his sharp teeth there, "For a bit."

"Your mom will kill us," he responded back before wrapping his arms around him, "If we're late for supper."

"At least we'll be dead together," Shiro could feel the smirk on Keith's lips, "I wouldn't mind."

"Me neither," Shiro reassured him before pressing a kiss to silky locks, "I love you, Keith."

"Love you too," Keith grinned happily, eyes soft before he snuggled closely to Shiro's chest, "So much."


End file.
